


But I thought you were on suppressants

by learninghowtobreathe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lots of alcohol, M/M, Period Sex, Trans Hux, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, and also alcohol, and it pretty much sums this fic up, but hey there's, don't judge me I am just a smol trash of a person, my dudes and dudettes there is A LOT of blood, my file name was 'why am i doing this', so you gonna squeak and blush and be pretty satisfied honestly, this is a period fic, this is my ode to my uterus, this is written on a shitton of very heavy painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtobreathe/pseuds/learninghowtobreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fuck. Hux is trans. There is no plot at all but to make up for it there is a lot of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I thought you were on suppressants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennacide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennacide/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cleanup on Aisle Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986918) by [jennacide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennacide/pseuds/jennacide). 



> I got my period on a particularly bad pain day (chronic illness aesthetics…) and need something to cheer myself up. Apparently cheering up now includes writing a very weird porn? I have no excuse for this. Getting into this trash ship changed me as a person.
> 
> It’s not gonna get very graphic sex-wise, as everything I write, but this is gonna get pretty graphic blood and trans related stuff – wise, so be warned and please don’t get yourself to read it if it’s not your thing. Why would you do that.
> 
> See the end for more self-indulgent notes, and for some explanations about stuff I blatantly made up.

As every person owning an uterus will for sure tell you, there is not good time to get your period. It’s an inconvenience at best, and a day-ruiner at worst.

But getting it on your way to a very important meeting involving <something I’ll find later on wookiepedia> is definitely one of the worse outcomes.

The moment he felt a tell-tale sharp pain in his abdomen, Hux just knew. He didn’t even need a confirmation in the feeling of  blood tricking down his thigh, leaving a thankfully invisible stain on the material of his uniform trousers. He swore under his breath, coming to a halt. He couldn’t postpone the meeting, could he? It would be so unheard of, so not in character of the great General so to speak, he has never done it before. At the same time, urgent waves of pain washed over him, and he was in a rather sudden need to take care of the matter at hand.

With another swear he turned on his heel in the general direction of his quarters, comming Lieutenant Mitaka to take over. After particularly strong pang of pain he reconsidered, informing in his best, most intimidating, don’t-fuck-with-me tone that he was in fact taking the rest of the day off.

Of course, he would still continue to work, but in safe space of his quarters, he decided, after taking care of himself. It’s not that he was hiding, he convinced himself, in his head using the same voice he executed on Mitaka a second ago.

Except, he totally was hiding.

The fact the great General Hux is in fact trans was not a secret on his ship, even though it was not something he flaunted about. He was small, his posture hidden under a greatcoat frail and delicate, no matter how fit he was, or how deadly would he be in a hand-to-hand combat. Or any combat for that matter. His face was delicate too, covered in freckles, lips a tad too full, eyes a tiny bit too huge to be considered masculine. His voice got a bit too high pitched when he was agitated, and it happened once or twice in the middle of one of his speeches. It helped that he wore his frown all the time, making his expression sharper, cheekbones more prominent. Still, finding out about his assigned gender was hardly a surprise to anyone. He liked to think it made him even more intimidating – if he could conquer his own body, bend it to the will of his mind, he could do the same with everyone else.

Given that, he was not hiding because he was afraid someone will find out he’s menstruating – for the first time in literal ages – or that he was in possession of the set of genitals he actually was in possession of. No. That was not the issue at all.

The real issue was…well…awkward to say at least. Awkward, and not in the least becoming of a general of the First Order.

The real issues was General Hux being horny as hell.

It’s hormones, he was sure of it. He recalled it always being this way in the years before he got on a suppressant. He always dealt with it in the old fashioned way – his own hand and a shower. It was clean, efficient, a fast way to deal with unwanted bodily functions. But for some reason he was sure this was not gonna be enough this time.

The reason being a certain quick-tempered, abrasive Knight of Ren.

Kylo caught his eye about the first time they got into really heated argument. He was infuriating, rude, uncontrollable and generally very annoying. But he was _equal_. He was someone on his level, thing not easy to achieve among the very closed ranks of the First Order. He was also tall, muscular, his hair was gorgeous cascade of black shine, and he was fucking hot. He provided a stimulation to his mind, something unheard of before. And well, right now Hux couldn’t help but hope he could provide different kind of stimulation.

He did everything to nip his attraction to the man in the bud, but to no avail. He found himself repeatedly dreaming about Kylo, dreaming dreams that were at the same time very disturbing and charmingly inappropriate. Dreams involving blood, but also involving bruising kisses, marking touches, violent thrusts. All in all, very nice dreams.

After all the time that passed since he first let himself notice the other man’s perfect face, _really_ notice it, he gave up trying to suppress his attraction, resigning himself to daydreaming in the rare occasions he actually could afford lack of focus. He may have been infatuated, but still, First Order and immaculate administration of his ship always came first.

Right now, his resolve weakened, he couldn’t be trusted around Ren. He might have done something stupid, or even worse, dangerous. He didn’t particularly fancy being Force-choked to death, not to mention the inevitable wreckage of both Finalizer and Starkiller that would surely follow his decease. Not to mention his dreams of the golden throne and laurel wreath on his head.

Lost in mind, Hux almost, _almost_ managed to get to his quarters, when the familiar silhouette crossed his way. Ren wasn’t wearing his usual dramatic attire, instead exchanging it for loose trousers and soft looking tunic, still in ever inherent black. His mask was missing too, luxurious hair being pulled into a messy bun on the top of his head. He must have been very visibly in the middle of training, not being able to change when the inexplicable something interrupted him.

Hux swore in mind, but didn’t let the other know he was nothing but calm and professional. He was so close to making it to his destination, why couldn’t the universe let him have at least one day without constant embarrassment?

“Ren.” He greeted him with his usual snarl, pulling his chin up.

“You’re in pain.” The Knight was looking at him with a worried, confused expression on his face, something so unusual it stopped his mind right in its track. “And you’re…bleeding? What happened? Are you hurt? Is it serious? You should go to the medbay.”

Let the Force and it’s way enabling Ren to know intimate details of Hux’s own, very private body be damned. He hated it even more forcefully than on usual right now.

“It’s nothing Ren.” He barked, squirming to get away from the grip the younger man executed on his chin, examining his face. “Just let me go. Don’t you have some rooms to trash or staff to terrorize.”

“Hux.” He said impatiently, not letting go. “You’re hurt. What’s….”

“Oh stop it.” Hux snapped, shaking his head off of Kylo’s grip, freeing himself finally and having enough of the whole brief encounter. His only dream in this moment was to get to his room as fast as he could and wash off the blood now trickling freely over the insides of his thighs. “I’m not hurt. It’s just…” He waved his hand awkwardly over the general area that hosted an offending set of organs. “You know. This time of the month.”

“Oh.” Kylo blinked, clearly surprised. “Oh. But I thought you were on suppressants?”

“Waste of important resources.” He waved his hand again. “Other troopers need them more than I do. Now let. Me. Go.”

“Do you…need anything?” He asked, awkwardly and a bit unsure.

“Not from you, that’s for sure.” Hux rolled his eyes, pushing the code into his door, and disappearing into them.

Inside his quarters, he leaned over the door and put a hand over his face. This day was quickly reaching a high number in the top ten list of worst days of his life.

 

* * *

 

After getting out of the ‘fresher, Hux realized he made a grave mistake. He was hidden in the safe space of his quarter, yes, but he was not in a possession of any painkillers, cramps killing him, and beginning of a headache starting to form in the back of his head.

He didn’t even bother to redress, instead opting for falling face first on the bed and pulling the covers over himself.

The fatigue must have got the best of him, because before he even realized it, he fell into the heavy, uneasy sleep.

Like usually, his dream quickly unraveled to revolve around Kylo Ren. And he was just doing something particularly _wonderful_ with his tongue when Hux was violently woken up from his sleep. He was too hot, tangled in the sheets, covered in thin layer of sweat, and as he sat up and his equilibrium shifted, blood pooled between his legs and onto the sheets. He swore loudly.

And then he realized a figure brooding in the doorway. And he swore again.

“Ren, what the fuck are you doing here?!” He flung himself to turn on the lights but came to a violent halt realizing the blood covering his thighs and now also the sheets. “Get out!”

“You were dreaming about me.” He realized the Knight didn’t change his clothes since he last saw him, the only difference being his hair, now pulled over his arm in a loose braid. “You were _loud_.”

“Oh god.” Hux groaned, covering his face, feeling his cheeks, and probably also ears redden. “Just…go out. I need to take care of this mess.”

Kylo came closer, and then unceremoniously threw himself onto the bed, sitting down next to Hux.

“Or you could not.” His smile was enticing, his eyes shiny with pupils huge, and Hux wasn’t sure if it was the darkness of something else entirely making them this way. “And I could instead take care of you.”

He swallowed thickly. Was it possible that he was still dreaming? Was he stuck in some kind of peculiar sex fantasy of his exhausted, overworked brain? He moved his hand to discreetly pinch the skin on his arm, but then suddenly Kylo’s lips were on his.

The kiss made something in him get into short circuit. Suddenly all his world shrunk to only Kylo, only the sensation of his lips over his, the sweep of his tongue in his lips after he opened them up. He kissed back with all he had, figuring if that was some kind of fucked up dream, he could as well take opportunity and enjoy himself.

Kylo broke the kiss, and rolled his eyes. “You’re not dreaming Hux. If it will make you feel better I can punch you in the face to assess it.”

In a weird second between he fully comprehended the words, Hux actually considered agreeing to it. Better to wake up now, even so abruptly, than have Ren hear his another fucked up fantasy. Then, suddenly, the meaning hit him, and he smiled. He smiled a predatory smile that for others would be scary, bordering on cruel, but for Kylo was breathtakingly beautiful.

He surged forward, capturing General’s lips in another bruising kiss, shifting them so he was now lying on top, pinning smaller man under his weight. Hux made a strangled moan, and tangled his hands in Kylo’s glorious, glorious hair.

“If I’m not dreaming,” Hux suddenly breathed over Kylo’s lips, breaking the kiss, “and yet you’re here…Ren, is it some new fetish of yours? Are you now going to go around and harass and terrorize the transgender members of this ship’s staff?”

Kylo rolled his eyes again, exasperated. He could feel the lust emanating from the redhead General’s form, lust undermining every aspect of his preciously, perfectly organized life. And yet, he was resisting, making sure Kylo wasn’t joking, like he _could_ joke.

What was that? Why was he doing that? He couldn’t understand, and yet in his insecure, oh so longing to please heart he found he related to Hux, to his own insecurity, like a string pulled too tight and close to breaking.

“Harass and terrorize?” He flashed his teeth in a smile that could make children cry and scare birds from trees. “Only you. Now, if you’re not dreaming and yet I am here, can we _get it on finally_?”

“Actually.” Hux breathed, pulling Kylo’s hair a bit too strong, a bit too much, making the Knight groan. “Yes we can.”

From then, it went frantic. Biting at his lips the last time, Kylo slid lower, peppering the redhead’s jaw and neck with little bites, not bothering to make sure they will hid under the uniform. Kylo was a possessive person, manic in everything he felt, and he wanted everyone to make sure Hux was his. Why, he didn’t actually understood, but he felt it nonetheless.

He kissed Hux’s chest, licking over his nipples and making him utter the prettiest moans, forming in the shape of his name with the sharpest bites. He kissed over two scars on his chest, making Hux whimper and wrap his legs around his waist. It was nice, it was very, very nice, but didn’t coordinated with Kylo’s next plans concerning his now-lover at all. He untangled him gently, distracting him with sucking a bruising kiss over his cleavage, placing two strong hands over his thighs.

In the mess of the affair, tangle of bodies, Hux completely forgot about blood, now pooling freely around his things. Now, Kylo’s hands slid over it, raising goosebumps in their wake, and he caught his lips,  deepened the kiss, biting hard on Knight’s lower lip. Kylo’s moan was swallowed in the next kiss, and he felt the tang of iron on his tongue, making him heady.

Kylo broke the kiss abruptly, sliding down Hux’s body, making him momentarily freeze in panic. He tugged at the Knight’s hair, harshly, and when Kylo looked at him, his breath caught in his throat, his dizzy head spinning. Ren’s eyes were full of adoration, and full acceptance, so unlike everything he has ever seen in them, coldness usually filling them all but gone. There was warmth replacing it, and something too close to love for his likening, and he closed his eyes not to see – but for nothing as he felt Kylo’s hot, piercing sight burning forever into his memory.

He bit his lip stiffening the gasp as Kylo’s big, capable hands spread his thighs and he felt a tentative lick over his folds. He spread him, licking deeper, one finger sliding inside his aching hole, and the moan on his tongue was heavy and burning like a Coruscant whisky.

One of Hux’s hands clutched the sheets, the other tangling in the luxurious wave of Kylo’s hair, as he tried to breathe evenly, just to choke on another moan as another finger was added. He gave up all the restraint, not being able to hold them anyway, and began moving, fucking himself on Kylo’s fingers, countless whimpers filling the air around them. Hux had no idea what was becoming of him, always composed, always controlled even in bed, and now he was falling apart under gentle touches turning rough, licks turning to sucking.

He looked down, and that was it, the sight of his Knight between his thighs, face covered in red streaks, eyes huge and shiny, and Hux was falling, coming so hard his vision turned white.

He tugged at Kylo’s hair desperately, pulling him into an aggressive, bruising kiss, sated and yet it was not nearly enough. He tasted himself, and his own blood over Kylo’s lips, and if it was possible the thought made him even wetter, squirming in his lover’s embrace.

“Just…” He gasped, unable to form words, and Kylo stopped kissing him, looking at him with shiny eyes.

“Is there anything you need, lover?” He purred, smugness strong in his voice, and yet the diminutive made Hux blush even more.

“Just fuck me already.” He snapped, bringing their lips in brutal kiss again.

“That I can do.” Kylo purred, and suddenly flipped them over. Hux was sure the Force was involved, or maybe his head was so cloudy, as in one second they were lying down, and in the other he was sated safely and snugly in Kylo’s lap, as the Knight reclined over the headboard. He groaned and arched as he felt the head of Kylo’s cock slide over his folds, and moved to suck bruises of his own on the Knight’s neck. He wanted to mark him, make him his, and the thought was so all consuming the intensity of it scared him a little, and instead of thinking he focused on biting into the mark.

When Kylo pushed into him, Hux’s vision turned white. He couldn’t suppress a moan, and he really didn’t even want to. All he cared about was the solid weight of Kylo under him, the fullness inside him, the kisses planted all over his face.

“Are you gonna move or not?” His voice sounded strangled to his own ears. But then Kylo was moving into him, helping him raise with his huge hands encircling Hux’s waist almost completely, making him feel tiny. Usually, he would hate that feeling with his whole heart, but now it was strangely arousing to him, the thought of being so small in his lover’s embrace making him clench almost painfully on Kylo’s cock, so close to coming already.

He was moaning almost constantly now, tiny sounds spilling from his lips involuntarily. Kylo had his face buried into his arm, and when he tugged at his glorious hair to kiss him again his eyes were huge. The kiss was more biting than anything else, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I…Ngh…I need your hands elsewhere.” Hux tugged at Kylo’s hands, and the man obliged, sliding his fingers over his swollen clit, and that was it, Hux was gone, coming so hard he could swear he saw stars as clear as watched through transparisteel in his quarters. Kylo followed him, and was it his name he moaned over his impeding ecstasy?

They stayed like that for a moment, Hux’s face in Kylo’s hair, breathing in the scent of him. It was dangerously close to cuddling, but neither of them had an energy to care.

“Can I stay?” Kylo muttered finally.

“Can you… Of course, you idiot.” Hux rolled his eyes. “Do you really think we’re done here? What are you, too weak for another round?”

Kylo’s face, when he looked into Hux’s eyes, lightened up close enough to call it a smile.

“Hux?” He asked after a while, when they moved into lying embrace, too exhausted to clean up the blood now staining the white sheets.

“Hmmm?”

Hux was almost asleep when he heard the answer.

“You’re never going on suppressants again.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) suppressants is something I made up and REALLY wish existed. It’s basically the thing that stops your periods without affecting your fertility or working as a birth control. Pretty cool for trans ppl wanting kids (AKA me).
> 
> 2) if you realized amount of sarcasm I put into description of Kylo’s hair, I love you.
> 
> 3) I did in fact had period sex not even once but like… I’ve never eaten anyone out so this is purely my weird imagination. I have no idea if this is how it works. Enough said I also have no idea how it is sensory stuff (like taste) wise.
> 
> 4) What position are they fucking in? Who the fuck knows! Not me! 
> 
> 5) Fun fact – sex, and orgasms, actually do significantly help with period cramps. But good luck getting yourself to have sex while having cramps. If you find a way to do it, hit me up. I didn’t so far.
> 
> 6) I know all these SW verse swears, I do, but you’re not gonna catch me writing kriff or pfassk in the sex - or any other in that matter – scene. Ever.
> 
> 7) I have a tumblr where I headcanon Hux as Canadian and Kylo as Sarcastic Brit and go on long, long talks about how they passively aggressively fuck. Hit me up at alexthefuckingfeminist.tumblr.com and we can talk about those idiots being in love but also being in denial.
> 
> 8) I left [something I’ll find later on wookiepedia] cause I’m a sarcastic fucker and also very ill and very lazy. But hey. It’s porn. You’re reading kinky porn on the internet, you’re not exactly in the position to judge. 
> 
> EDIT: WHY WON'T AO3 LET ME WRITE i HATE THIS PAGE AND I HATE HTML
> 
> 9) I desperately need a beta.


End file.
